


Punctuation

by 2old4this4real



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2old4this4real/pseuds/2old4this4real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negotiating in writing has its benefits.  </p><p>In which Deathstroke strong-arms the conversation, Roy panics, Jason loses his temper, and Starfire is the voice of reason(?!)</p><p>Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punctuation

Conversation started [08082013 @ 19:55]

[19:55] RSNL has joined the conversation.

[19:57] *Fyr has joined the conversation.

[19:57] RSNL:  
Is RH with you, *?

[19:57] *Fyr:  
He is not. He has assured me he will not be late.

[19:58] RSNL:  
Again. Byoch still owes me from last time. Just stall for a couple of minutes, he says. Crazy assassin won't mind, he says. I'm still picking out the splinters. 

[19:58] *Fyr:  
LOLz. Online negotiations have their merits. 

[20:00] D_stk has joined the conversation.

[20:00] D_stk:  
Well, ladies, what do you want this time?

[20:02] RSNL:  
We have a business proposition for you...

[20:02] D_stk  
I assume that your taking two minutes to formulate that brilliant response is due to your partner's absence. Just to be clear, every minute of my time you waste increases my rate. 

[20:03] *Fyr:  
Would another time be better?

[20:03] D_stk:  
I am more than satisfied with the situation as it stands. 

[20:04] RSNL:  
Of course you are. 

[20:06] D_stk:  
60K and counting.

[20:06] *Fyr:  
I did not know it was possible to hear a smirk via text. 

[20:07] RSNL:  
SHIT. 

[20:07] D_stk:  
Indeed. You have three more minutes before the initial offer is closed and I collect on this separately. 

[20:08] Hood has joined the conversation.

[20:08] Hood:  
Alright, let's do business. 

[20:08] RSNL:  
DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? 

[20:08] *Fyr:  
Can we stay focused and do this offline? 

[20:09] D_stk:  
Don't hold back on my account. I'm happy to keep the clock running.

[20:09] Hood:  
WTH? Clock? 

[20:10] *Fyr:  
It appears that for every minute we "waste" we are being prorated an additional 10K.

[20:10] D_stk:  
In addition to the fee for services rendered. You're cute kids, but I don't run a non-profit.

[20:10] RSNL:  
CONSIDER us started 2 minutes ago. Shit. 

[20:11] Hood:  
No. Just no. No fucking way. We're not going to cut you in for an extra 80K just because you're an officious ass. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I LEAVE YOU BY YOURSELF FOR A MINUTE RSNL. 

[20:11] *Fyr:  
It was 8 minutes. You were late. Can we finish this?

[20:12] D_stk:  
Perhaps we should first discuss the difference between 8 and 12 minutes, and the fact that we have not actually begun settling the details of the contract.

[20:12] Hood:  
WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU GET OFF RUNNING OVER TERMS LIKE YOU OWN THE FUCKINGWORLD UR GOIN TO GET JUST AS MUCH OUT OF THIS MORE SINCE UR ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SPLIT ID LIKE TO COME OVER THERE LIKE YOUD BE SUCH A DICK TO MY FACE YOU THINK YOU CAN HAVE EVERTHING JUST THE WAY YOU WANT FUCKING A MAN!!!

[20:13] RSNL:  
...

[20:14] Hood:  
Nothing to say, tough guy?

[20:15] *Fyr:  
...

[20:15] RSNL:  
Just... what? 

[20:17] D_stk:  
Considering your - presumably unrelated - offer, I will drop the additional fee and do the run en gratis at 21:00 as a token of intention. I will expect you at R37-7 at 23:00. Promptly. I recommend that you contact Robin1.0 for a briefing on what to expect. You may, however, choose to fly blind. It has its benefits. For me. 

[20:17] D_stk:  
Don't expect champagne, pretty boy. 

[20:17] D_stk has left the conversation.

[20:18] RSNL:  
D_stk =/= free. Ever. Something is Very, Very Wrong here. 

[20:18] Hood:  
You don't give me enough credit. I'm just that fucking awesome. 

[20:19] *Fyr:  
J - Have you considered exactly what you are going to be doing at 11PM tonight? 

[20:20] Hood:  
... 

[20:20] Hood:  
Wait, what? 

[20:20] *Fyr:  
Proposition: "FUCKING A MAN" =/= "fucking-A, man"

[20:21] RSNL:  
*GAAK* OH. Oh, man! Way to take one for the team. 

[20:21] Hood:  
WAIT. WAIT! WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK? 

[20:22] *Fyr:  
Please review your comment at 20:12 – “A DICK TO MY FACE YOU THINK YOU CAN HAVE EVERTHING JUST THE WAY YOU WANT FUCKING A MAN!!!”

[20:23] *Fyr:  
You may want to call Robin1.0 sooner rather than later...

[20:23] RSNL:  
And you said you weren't a team player, Hood. Heh. But D_stk? Seriously? It must be a Robin Thing. 

[20:23] *Fyr:  
I'm laughing at you as well. 

[20:23] Hood:  
FML. F>M>F>F>L. 

[20:23] *Fyr has left the conversation.

[20:24] RSNL:  
Good night, pretty boy. ROFL. 

[20:24] RSNL has left the conversation.

[20:24] Hood:  
FUCK YOU HARPER!

[20:27] Hood:  
I'll be damned if I'm calling Dickie.


End file.
